Soul General Mutoh
"Once dead, but resurrected with (Kinjutsu: Reverse Soul Resurrection), Soul General is now a rank SS-criminal who escaped to the Samu Village and serve as a secret weapon." Soul General Mutoh is a Rank S World Boss in the Hunting House that was originally a level 60 world boss before the Hunting House update on April 2, 2012. To battle Mutoh, the player needs to be at least level 40 and 5 Kari Badges are required to battle it. Stats Original stats * Level: 60 * HP: 186,000 * CP: 8,000 * Agility: 184 * Purify: 10% Possible rewards * Level 15-25: 1,200 Gold, 1,550 XP * Level 35-45: 2,000 Gold, 2,550 XP * Level 75-85: 3,600 Gold, 4,550 XP Materials * Samurai's Armor Debris * Samurai's Broken Sword * Samurai's Hilt * Eternal Soul * Eternal Spirit * Chakra Dust * Eternal Essence Previous rewards * 68,225 XP, 30,000 Gold Weapons * Bizen Mutoh Masamune Magatama * Level 3 Magatama * Level 4 Magatama * Level 5 Magatama (Matagama has been canceled) Attacks * Kenjutsu: Ichimonji ** Damage: 480 ** Cooldown: 0 ** Effect: Inflicts Bleeding (+25% damage) for ? turns. ** Description: Slash the target 3 times: Straight slash, down slash and up slash. * Kenjutsu: Kakiri ** Damage: 480 ** Cooldown: 4 ** Effect: Inflicts Bleeding (+5% damage) for 2 turns. ** Description: Spinning slash attack. * Kenjutsu: Zanshin ** Damage: 540 ** Cooldown: 6 ** Effect: Inflicts Dismantle, target cannot use weapon to attack for 2 turns. ** Description: Slash the target and then slash it again 5 times by the shadows. * Kenjutsu: Sanmonji ** Damage: 600 ** Cooldown: 6 ** Effect: Inflicts Bleeding (+5% damage) for 2 turns. ** Description: Stab the target's heart and then slash it 2 times. * Futsu Kenjutsu: Ukenagashi ** Damage: 540 ** Cooldown: 0 ** Effect: Inflicts Bleeding (+20% damage) for 1 turn. ** Description: Charge, turn around in front of target, stab the ground behind with sword and appears pillars of crimson fire to attack target. ** Special Notes: Soul General Mutoh must be under Attention buff of "Futsu no Mitama" for him to be able to use this. * Futsu Kenjutsu: Juken ** Damage: 600 ** Cooldown: 6 ** Description: Swing the the sword without hit the target and then shoot the target with a crimson fire ball. ** Special Notes: Soul General Mutoh must be under Attention buff of "Futsu no Mitama" for him to be able to use this. * Futsu Kenjutsu: Munenmuso ** Damage: 600 ** Cooldown: 6 ** Effect: Inflict Disperse, removes all buffs from target. ** Description: Charge slash the target 3 times and third slash he summon pillar of crimson fire. ** Special Notes: Soul General Mutoh must be under Attention buff of "Futsu no Mitama" for him to be able to use this. * Futsu Kenjutsu: Itto Ryodan ** Damage: 860 ** Cooldown: 6 ** Effect: Attacks all enemies if the attack hits the main player and inflicts Burn towards CP by 25% if the attack hits the main player. ** Description: Charge and then slash all the target with one slash. ** Special Notes: Soul General Mutoh must be under Attention buff of "Futsu no Mitama" for him to be able to use this. * Muramasa Kenjutsu: Kesa ** Damage: 600 ** Cooldown: 0 ** Effect: Inflicts Bleeding (+20% damage) for 2 turns. ** Description: Summon a big samurai soul and attack target with two slashes and one stab. ** Special Notes: Soul General Mutoh must be under Concentration buff of "Muramasa no Mitama" for him to be able to use this. * Muramasa Kenjutsu: Senbongiri ** Damage: 660 ** Cooldown: 6 ** Effect: Attacks all enemies if the attack hits the main player and inflicts Burn towards CP by 25% if the attack hits the main player. ** Description: Summon a big samurai soul and attack all the target with one slash. ** Special Notes: Soul General Mutoh must be under Concentration buff of "Muramasa no Mitama" for him to be able to use this. * Muramasa Kenjutsu: Sanpogiri ** Damage: 720 ** Cooldown: 6 ** Effect: Inflicts Disperse, removes all buffs from target. ** Description: Summon the big soul samurai then slash the target two times and stab the target. ** Special Notes: Soul General Mutoh must be under Concentration buff of "Muramasa no Mitama" for him to be able to use this. * Akugyakubudou (Soul General Mutoh most powerful Attack) ** Damage: 1,200 ** Cooldown: 14 ** Effect: Inflicts Stun for 2 turns. ** Description: Summon a big samurai soul and slash the target with sword. ** Special Notes: This attack requires Soul General Mutoh to be Level 60+ for him to be able to use this attack. Furthermore conditions, he can only use this while he's under the effects of both "Futsu no Mitama" Attention buff and "Muramasa no Mitama" Concentration buff in a turn at the same time. * Futsu no Mitama ** Damage: 0 ** Cooldown: 10 ** Effect: Cast Attention, ignoring 50% of enemy's Dodge Chance for 9 turns. ** Description: Charging with the fire and move head forward a little. ** Special Note: When casted, Soul General Mutoh is allowed to use "Futsu" bound attacks as long as the technique buff lingers. * Muramasa no Mitama ** Damage: 0 ** Cooldown: 10 ** Effect: Cast Concentration, increasing Critical Chance by 50% for 9 turns. ** Description: Summon a big samurai soul. ** Special Note: When casted, Soul General Mutoh is allowed to use "Muramasa" bound attacks as long as the technique buff lingers.. * Ikken Nyukon ** Damage: 0 ** Cooldown: 15 ** Effect: Cast Strengthen, increasing all damage by 50% for 1 turn. ** Description: Charge while holding sword. Tips *Disperse/Calm are very important to get rid of Mutoh's attention as it is an anti-dodge tool for players who play dodgings. Falling Leaf Illusion will do the trick. *DoT can be only used when either Mutoh "Purified" anything (Actual, don't use any debuffs until Mutoh's head popped the word Purify out.), or when his purify chance is reduced. *To out-haste him, the player must be both pure Wind and Eight Extremities user. *Blinding Mutoh will mostly prevent his AoE CP burn from hitting your teammates. *One tricky way to kill him: If you had a Kinjutsu that reduces a foe's purify chance and you got Kinjutsu: Dark Mind Body Restriction , once Mutoh's HP reaches 25%, get rid of Mutoh's purify chance and then use the Dark Mind Inner Body Restriction. Watch as Mutoh is killed by this Kinjutsu combo. Gallery Soul_General_Mutoh.jpg|Soul General Mutoh in the old Hunting House. Category:World Bosses